Season 12: Part 8/Transcript
Part 8 '' (At the base, Freeze and Tyler are seen playing a board game. Freeze knocks one of Tyler's pawns off the board.) '''Freeze:' Win. Tyler: Again? Freeze: Hey. My Dad taught me how to play this. Tyler: He seems to be very good at it. (The alarm goes off.) Nevada: Sorry, boys. Play time's over. We have something on the ShadowNet. Freeze: I'll give you some pointers later. (The two rush to the map.) Tyler: What do you got? Kendall: An Equestrian Magic surge. It's at Camp Everfree. Freeze: Camp Everfree? Isn't that where the others are for fishing? (At Camp Everfree, Chase, Koda, Shelby, Riley, and Cal are seen fishing.) Cal: Hey! Chase, Riley! Get a load of this!! (Catches a trout) OH YEAH!! Chase: You think that's a good catch, mate? Watch this! (Reels in a boot and looks in disappointment) Riley: Watch what? Cal: A good catch? That's a boot, Boot! (laughing) (Chase tosses the boot on the ground.) Chase: (To Timber Spruce, the Camp Counselor) How'd you guys get so much junk in the lake? Timber: No idea. (Chase throws his line inside the water. Koda is seen catching two fish with his bare hands.) Cal: Whoa! Nice catch, Koda! Doing it old school!! Timber: Why does he prefer catching fish with his bare hands? Cal: That's just him. Timber: Hmm. (Inside Freeze's SUV, Tyler receives a photo of Koda with his two fish.) Tyler: Whoa! Look at Koda's catch! Sir Ivan: You call that a fish?! Back in my day a fish could swallow a ship whole! Tyler: Ivan, they're fishing for trout, not whales. Sir Ivan: Oh. Freeze: Wish we would've went. I miss Sunset. Kendall: You'll see her when you get there. (Back at the Camp, Chase catches another thing. He reels in a license plate.) Cal: Oooh. Gonna need a "license" for that.... Boot! (Laughs) Shelby: Okay. I think that's enough, Cal. Cal: Tsk. (Under his breath) Killjoy. (Freeze's SUV arrives at the Camp. Freeze sees a Silver Guardians SUV there.) Kendall: Is that the Silver Guardians? Freeze: Uh, yeah. (From the Silver Guardians SUV, out steps Wes, the Red Time Force Ranger, and Eric, the Quantum Ranger. The rest of the heroes get out of Freeze's vehicle.) Freeze: Wes! Eric! Wes: Freeze. It's good to see you again. Freeze: What brings you here? Eric: Well, we got a call about an Order of the Just Code 5. Wes: The same signal you're responding to. Freeze: The Equestrian Magic surge. Sir Ivan: Who are these two? Freeze: Oh. This is Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger, and this is Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. (Someone arrives to greet the heroes.) ???: Hi! I'm Gloriosa Daisy! I'm the Camp Director here at Camp Everfree! Wes: Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Wesley Collins. Silver Guardians. We're here about a disturbance. Gloriosa: Oh. Well, there's been some... strange activity going on at the Camp, and... (Someone in a car arrives. The person steps out.) Wes: (Shakes his head) Welp... Tyler: Who is that? Eric: Filthy Rich. Wes: I don't like him. Filthy Rich: Well, what do we have here, Gloriosa? You still haven't come up with your payments yet, haven't you? Gloriosa: I'm working on it! I need more time. Filthy Rich: I only gave you month to come up with a way to make the payments. You only have two days left. (Gloriosa and Filthy Rich stare each other down.) Freeze: The Filthy Rich I know from Equestria had a lot more consideration than this one. Wes: Yeah. I know. (Filthy Rich approaches Wes.) Filthy Rich: Wesley. I haven't seen you in a while. Still protecting Silver Hills free of charge? Wes: Always am. You'd know the importance if you've been there during the fight against Ransik. (Filthy Rich tightens his tie.) Filthy Rich: (Disappointed) Well then, have a good day, Mr. Collins. (To Eric) And Mr. Myers. Eric: Whatever you say. (Filthy Rich's car leaves. Kendall approaches Freeze, Wes, and Eric.) Kendall: I don't think it's my business to get into this, but I think the camp needs our help. Tyler: What do you think? Kendall: I don't know. Maybe if we get some of our friends.... (Freeze notices Gloriosa heading into the forest alone. He taps on Wes and Eric's shoulders.) Freeze: Follow me, guys. (Freeze, Wes, and Eric enter the woods and all of a sudden see a flash of pink light. Someone stops them, revealing to be Sunset.) Freeze: Oh hey, Sunset! Sunset: Shh! (Whisper) You three get behind some cover. (The four get to cover.) Eric: What's going on? Sunset: It looks like Gaia Everfree is in there, someone that wants us to think she's in there. Wes: Gaia Everfree? Sunset: A legend told here at the camp. Wes: Never heard of it. Freeze: We better check it out. (The heroes enter the Rock Quarry.) Eric: We're not supposed to be in here, right? Wes: Right, but the Code 5 is coming from in here. Sunset: The magic in here IS Equestrian Magic. I... I can feel it. Eric: Yeah. More than it's supposed to. Freeze: You think Rich is looking at controlling this? Eric: What does Filthy Rich have to do with Equestrian Magic? ???: Nothing. (The mysterious individual that just spoke is revealed to be Gloriosa.) Gloriosa: It's all me. (grins) Freeze: Gloriosa Daisy? Where you the one responsible for all this? Scaring all of the campers away? Gloriosa: I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree. (Sunset grabs Gloriosa's wrist and begins to see what she's going through. She begins to see Filthy Rich's first unannounced visit.) Filthy Rich: My oh my. You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now. Gloriosa: Please! My Great-Grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations. You have to let the camp stay. Filthy Rich: Instead of turning it into a spa resort? And the line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could? (Chuckles) I don't think so. Gloriosa: Please! I... I.. I just need a little more time! Filthy Rich: Fine! I'll give you until the end of the month. (Grunts) (Filthy Rich leaves. Gloriosa starts to cry. Sometime later, outside, Gloriosa is still crying.) Gloriosa: What'll I do? (All of a sudden, Gloriosa sees Magic fly over her. It hits the Rock Quarry and Gloriosa enter between the two boulders. She stumbles and then coughs. She then sees an alter with seven Magical Geodes.) Gloriosa: Wow. (Gloriosa approaches the Geodes and touches them. The magic forces her back, but also allowed roots to save her from falling on her back. The Geodes float out of her hand. Later, in the camp office...) Timber: You don't know what those things are! Gloriosa: But I know what they can do! I've been practicing! I can control their power now! Timber: You don't know that for sure! (Gloriosa crosses her arms and Timber leaves. Before Timber opens the door, Gloriosa stops him.) Gloriosa: This is our camp, and it's being taken away! If this has to be our last week here, I'm gonna use whatever it takes to make it count!!! (Later, Gloriosa sees Derpy trying to operate a sailboat, but there's no wind. She uses her vine abilities to push the boat. However the umph was too much and the boat crashes into the docks, but with no injuries. Later, she sees Trixie and Micro Chips approach a stream that's empty. She sees numerous rock clogging the way. She uses her vines to move them, and the stream fills. However it accidentally gets some junk into the water, and later shows Chase catching said junk, with Cal laughing. Later...) Timber: You were using magic all over the place! I had to tell them something to cover for you! What did you want me to do?! Gloriosa: I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!!! Timber: GAH! This is all too much for you! You have to let it go!! (Sunset stops seeing Gloriosa's thoughts. She lets go of Gloriosa's wrist.) Sunset: Timber wasn't telling you to let go of the camp. He was talking about you letting go of the Magical Geodes! All those things you were doing to make this the best week ever, every time you used magic to do that, it caused another problem somewhere else. It that also explains Chase's fishing problems. (Realizes) Timber was covering for you! Gloriosa: How did you know what I was doing with the Geodes? How do you know about the magic? Sunset: I can see things, feel things. Because I have magic, too. And so does she (pointing to Sci-Twi), and so do our friends! Wes: You should've heeded your brother's warnings, Gloriosa! If you don't surrender those Geodes, you endanger everyone. Even yourself! Gloriosa: Oh, I got this! And I'm going to use it to save my camp! I just need more power!! Sci-Twi and Sunset: NO!!! Freeze, Wes, and Eric: STOP!!!! (Gloriosa uses her magic to wrap Sci-Twi and Sunset in vines. Freeze, Wes, and Eric maneuver out of the way. The Geodes join with Gloriosa, causing her to transform into Gaia Everfree.) Gaia Everfree: Sorry. I know what I need to do, but I feel that we're not on the same page. (Freeze, Wes, and Eric get up from the ground.) Freeze: E-9 MODE!! (Morph) E-9 RED!! Wes: TIME FOR TIME FORCE!! Eric: QUANTUM POWER!! (The two morph) Wes: TIME FORCE RED!! Eric: QUANTUM RANGER!! (The three reds try to restrain Gloriosa, but they are injured but numerous vines. They get wrapped in vines as well. Gloriosa leaves and shuts the heroes in.) Wes: Gloriosa! WAIT!! Freeze: E-9 Morpher! Communicator! (Back at the camp grounds, Flash, Shelby, Rainbow Dash, Chase, Cal, and Koda are seen snacking on something.) Cal: I think this is good. What is this, Koda? Koda: Worms. (Everyone becomes disgusted and spits out what they were eating, sans Cal, whoa keeps eating.) Cal: Wusses. (Kendall's DinoCom goes off.) Kendall: Go ahead, Freeze. Freeze: '''Kendall! We found out who was responsible for the Code 5! It's Gloriosa. She's using magic to try and save the camp. She transformed into Gaia Everfree '''Tyler: What? The Camp Director? Freeze: She's making her way there! Get ready for a fight. Tyler: She must be in a very terrible emotional situation if she resorted to using Equestrian Magic. That's too much power! Kendall: That's why I have a better idea. It's time to test our new device. (Kendall gets four Pyramid like devices out from Freeze's Granger.) Kendall: I made these to separated Doomwing and Zenowing, but this will have to be a test run. If we can get Gloriosa in the middle, we can separate her from her Gaia Everfree self! Tyler: Sounds crazy, but it might have to do. (Gloriosa, as Gaia Everfree, makes her way to the main grounds. Snips and Snails, while filling water balloons, see her pass by.) Snips: Hmm. She looks different Snails: She's... taller. Snips: Seems about right. (Sir Ivan, running after Gloriosa, catches Snips and Snails filling water balloons.) Sir Ivan: Hey! What do you scoundrels think you're doing?! (Snips and Snails just look at each other and then throw the balloons at Ivan.) Sir Ivan: GAH!! STOP THAT!! (Still getting hit with balloons) STOP IT I SAY!!! (Ivan just runs off after Gloriosa. He hears screaming.) Sir Ivan: The main grounds. (Ivan begins to run for the main grounds.) Trixie: It's Gaia Everfree! (Timber arrives.) Timber: Gloriosa! Listen to me! You don't know what you're doing!! Applejack: That's Gloriosa? Gloriosa: Everyone! I have an announcement! Filthy Rich wants this week to be the last week at Camp Everfree! But don't worry! I GOT THIS!!! (Gloriosa begins to close the camp off from the rest of the world. Sir Ivan arrives.) Sir Ivan: Halt, toadwart! Encasing the camp from the rest of the outside world will not be your salvation! Gloriosa: Oh really?! Sir Ivan: Let us settle this one on one! Gloriosa: FINE! (Gloriosa and Ivan rush at each other.) Sir Ivan: 'TIS MORPHING TIME!! UNLEASH THE POWER!! (Morphs) (The two duke it out. What Gloriosa doesn't realize is that Ivan coaxed her into the middle of the four separation devices. Gloriosa continues to spawn numerous vines, but Ivan slays them.) Sir Ivan: Thou skills don't match that of the Knight of Zandar! (The two continue the fight. Back at the cave, Spike chews off the last vines that had Sci-Twi, Sunset, Freeze, and the two Time Force Rangers tied up.) Spike: Got it! Eric: Thanks, buddy. (Back at the camp, Cal, behind cover with Kendall, watches Ivan fighting with Gloriosa.) Cal: Hit it now! Kendall: Not yet! Gloriosa's still holding her own. (Timber gets in the middle of the fight.) Sir Ivan: Timber Spruce! Get to safety! Timber: Gloriosa! I know how you feel! But this isn't making this any better!! (Gloriosa tries to attack her own brother, but he's saved by Sunset, Freeze, Sci-Twi, and the two Time Force Rangers.) Sunset: That's not Gloriosa. That's Gaia Everfree. Freeze: This isn't the way, Gloriosa. Please stop doing this, and we can help you! We've helped many people for years! We can help you, too! (Gloriosa gets lower to the ground and approaches Freeze.) Gloriosa: What makes you say that? Freeze: KENDALL!! NOW!! (Everyone jumps out of the Separator's range. Kendall hits the button on her remote and the beams from the four devices hit Gaia Everfree, successfully separating her from Gloriosa.) Freeze: YES!! IT WORKED!!! (Gloriosa lies down one the ground and passes out. On Sledge's ship....) Sledge: MAAAAAAAGNAAAA BEEEEEEEAAAM!!! (A Vivix fires the Magna Beam, hitting Gaia Everfree and enlarging her.) Timber: What was that? What made her grow?! Freeze: Sledge must've thought of it to be a good idea to use the Magna Beam on someone not known to him! Cal, call the Titano Zord! Cal: You got it! (Gets out the Titano Charger) Dino Charger! Ready!! Summon Titano Zord!! (Tosses Titano Charger) Morpher: Titano Charger Engaged! Dino Chargers Engaged! Titano Charge Megazord Engaged! (The Titano Charge Megazord is formed.) Morpher: Titano Charge Megazord! Ready! Tyler: Dino Super Drive Saber! Morpher: Dino Super Drive Charger Engaged! Tyler: Dino Super Drive Activate! (The team is accompanied by the Mane 7 in their superheroes-like forms.) Tyler: Glad to have you fighting by our sides. Sunset: You too, Tyler. Tyler: Let's finish this! All: TITANO AXE!! (The Megazord swings the Titano Axe at Gaia Everfree and hits her. She gets up and uses vines to tie down the Megazord's arms.) Kendall: She's jamming the Megazord's arms!! (The Megazord uses the power of the Dino Blaze Charger and burns the vines off. Gaia Everfree is hit with the Titano Axe again.) Tyler: Dino Super Drive Saber Activate!! Morpher: Dino Chargers Engaged!! Tyler: Dino Super Drive Saber... Heroes: FINAL COLOSSAL CRUSH!!! (The finisher is performed and Gaia Everfree is defeated once and for all.) Tyler: Monster Extinct! (Small green orbs fall to the ground. Everyone is amazed at the sight. One of the specs land on Gloriosa, causing her to regain consciousness. Timber and the heroes arrive.) Timber: GLORIOSA!! Gloriosa: Timber? What happened? Timber: It's okay, Sis. (Timber hugs Gloriosa. Later, the heroes are seen cleaning up with the students. Gloriosa approaches Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Kendall, Freeze, and Wes.) Gloriosa: I'm so sorry for everything. I tried to make it the best week at camp ever. But instead, I made it the worst week ever. I guess I'll have to give the land to Filthy Rich after all. Wes: No. No! This campground holds numerous memories! There's no way we're letting you do that! Principal Celestia: Why else did I want my students to come here?! Kendall: We're all willing to help you out! I made a suggestion for a fundraiser. Freeze: It's a type of Ball, if you will. We reach out to numerous past campers to come, make donations, and have a good time like a school dance of sorts. Gloriosa: But how are we gonna reach them on time? Kendall: Don't worry. We got this. (The next night, the Crystal Ball is occurring. After the Rainbooms finish playing their song, a very happy Gloriosa takes the mic.) Gloriosa: Attention everyone!! I have an announcement to make! We've raised enough money to... SAVE CAMP EVERFREE!!! (Everyone cheers, except for Filthy Rich, who walks off in defeat. Cal, Chase, Eric, Freeze, and Wes look at him walking off.) Cal: Now THAT guy is more of a boot than Chase. Chase: Yep. For once you call him a boot and not me. Wes: Looks like Mr. Rich has to go somewhere else to get more money. Not here, good sir. (Gloriosa approaches the Rainbooms.) Gloriosa: Thank you for everything. If only I asked earlier... Rainbow Dash: It's okay. It's kinda what we do. (Later, Sc-Twi is seen hanging lights on the cave ceilings. Timber approaches.) Timber: So... Looks like the Knights of the Just added Gloriosa to their bunch. Those Dino Charge Rangers are great people. Sci-Twi: Yeah. But still, everyone here at this ball should know that even though they morphed in front of everyone in the camp, that HAS to remain a secret. It's in their code of honor established by Zordon. Timber: Yeah, we know. Freeze made the announcement. The secret won't be leaving the surrounding towns. So, you interested in seeing a movie after the week here is over? 'Sci-Twi:' (Blushes) Yeah. I'd love to. (The two hold hands. They are about to move in for a kiss, but are interrupted by Gloriosa.) Gloriosa: Sorry. I need to borrow Timber for a moment. There's some donors here that I'd like him to meet. They were good friends with Mom and Dad. (Timber and Gloriosa walk off.) Timber: (To Sci-Twi) Save me a dance. (Later, Timber kisses Sci-Twi's hand and walks back into the cave. Shelby, Chase, Cal, and Koda are seen speaking to each other.) Chase: You know, I consider this my biggest catch of all. I'm gonna hang this on my wall. (Holds up the boot he reeled in the day before.) Size 14 Wide. Cal: Well, what do you know? Chase actually likes his catch. (Timber arrives.) Timber: Let him run with it. Shelby: So Koda, I thought you caught all those fish by hand. I didn't know you used worms for bait. Koda: Oh. This not bait. Snack. (Koda starts to eat the worms. Everyone, except Cal, looks in disgust as Koda eats the worms.) Cal: WHAT?! Worms aren't that bad!! (Koda continues to eat the worms.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline